Oublier le Temps
by Sweet Pepper
Summary: “Harry conseguiu resgatá-lo daquele cativeiro feito de pesadelos, mas aprendeu logo que jamais o resgataria das seqüelas, das conseqüências, da loucura. Draco nunca mais tinha reconhecido Harry.” Ficlet de drama, pinhão.


_"Harry conseguiu resgatá-lo daquele cativeiro feito de pesadelos, mas aprendeu logo que jamais o resgataria das seqüelas, das conseqüências, da loucura. Draco nunca mais tinha reconhecido Harry."_

_Ficlet de drama,_ Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy_, feita para o II Challenge de Ficlets Dramáticas do Aliança 3 Vassouras. Inspiradíssima no tema _08. Harry tendo cuidar do Draco (ou vice-versa). _do_ _projeto_ Sectumsempra de Amor não Dói, _do mesmo fórum. Postada também como uma fic do projeto lindão amor-eterno._

_Yaoooi, gente, e angst. Não gosta, não reclama, porque eu avisei. Harry Potter pertence à autora e aos licenciantes. Eu não ganho dinheiro com isso, desperdiço meu "talento" e continuo pobre. Spoilers até o Half-blood Prince, o sexto livro. Eu não gosto do sétimo, desculpem..._

_Meu supermega obrigada à_ caroLaranja_, que me ajudou muitão com a capeeeenha fofosa:_ i147 . photobucket . com / albums / r289 / dricrespo / Oublierletemps . jpg_ (sem os espaços, né).  
__E obrigada pro _CrisPepper_, porque ele é meu amor e leu as primeiras versões dessa fic, no caderno, e isso é heróico._

_E, como a culpa de eu querer escrever pinhão é toda, toda, toda da_ Hi-chan_, a fic vai toda dedicada, embrulhada e com laço de fita, só pra ela._

-

* * *

**Oublier le Temps**

**-**

Ele espalhava tinta a óleo pela tela, fazendo vermelho e azul se mesclarem em círculos difusos. Numa pincelada mais brusca, o pincel voou até o chão, deixando nele uma mancha vermelha. O garoto não se abalou – mergulhou o dedo indicador no pote de tinta azul e o passou de um lado a outro da tela.

Aspirando profundamente o forte aroma da tinta, mergulhou novamente o dedo no azul. Encarando a tela como se ela fosse um espelho e cada um daqueles traços sem sentido refletissem seu rosto, ele correu o dedo pela própria orelha direita, a fazendo de azul. Infinitamente concentrado no seu "reflexo", começou a espelhar tinta pelo próprio rosto, em traços curtos e pequenos círculos e espirais.

Mas a tinta que estava sobre a orelha estava secando, e começando a incomodar. Ele não teve dúvidas: fez seu melhor para limpá-la usando o próprio cabelo louro.

-

Harry Potter entrou no quarto que ainda dividia com Draco Malfoy, mesmo que agora dormisse em uma cama separada, a tempo de ver os fios louros se mancharem de azul. Normalmente Harry não interromperia, mas ao sentir o intoxicante cheiro da tinta a óleo, tão diferente do aroma inócuo da tinta que costumava comprar, correu ate Draco.

– _Accio tinta!_ – os potes de tinta voaram para a mão de Harry, e Draco apenas os seguiu com o olhar. Harry estava nervoso, quase gritando. – Como você conseguiu essa tinta? Ela é tóxica, não pode...! Ah, droga, você se sujou todo com ela, me deixa tentar limp...

– Escuta aqui! Quem é você pra falar assim comigo? Saia já daqui! E ME SOLTA!

Draco se soltou com violência, fazendo cair os potes de tinta. Harry suspirou, exasperado. Quase um ano, e ainda parecia apenas um longo pesadelo.

-

_Cruciatus._ Bruxos loucos e malignos não precisavam saber que ele tinha sido um comensal da morte. Não precisavam saber que era "o menino dos Malfoy", que era "o novo amante de Harry Potter", para fazê-lo passar um tempo incontável sobre a pior tortura que se poderia conhecer.

Harry conseguiu resgatá-lo daquele cativeiro feito de pesadelos, mas aprendeu logo que jamais o resgataria das seqüelas, das conseqüências, da loucura. Jamais o livraria do esquecimento, do tempo que não passava porque não havia lembranças para serem passado nem para formarem o futuro. Draco nunca mais tinha reconhecido Harry.

E Draco quase sempre parecia um completo desconhecido, pronto a fazer qualquer coisa sem lógica. Em outras, lembrava o Draco que Harry já tinha odiado. Mas não mais seria o Draco adulto por quem tinha se apaixonado, com quem tinha aprendido a conviver, desejar, amar. E, por isso, Harry se agarrava a cada lembrança que tinha, e a cada pequena alegria que ainda havia. Porque assim como Neville Longbotton guardava cada papel de chiclete que sua mãe lhe dava, Harry tentava escrever um diário, em francês – a língua que Draco parecia não lembrar, mas que um dia ensinara a Harry para conversar quando foram morar juntos. Nesse diário, anotava os progressos invisíveis e as brigas e tudo aquilo de que Draco jamais se lembraria. A dor e o eco da dor, e os estilhaços do tempo.

-

Draco pegou o pincel do chão, e o apontou para Harry.

– _Sectumsempra!_ – exclamou, passando com violência a ponta do pincel pelo peito de Harry. E, arfando, o empurrou com força no chão.

Harry caiu sentado, olhos cheios de lágrimas, porque aquele era o eco de uma dor que ele mesmo tinha causado. Draco, nervoso, começou a arranhar e ferir o próprio rosto, e gotas de sangue brotaram entremeadas à tinta no rosto pálido e sob as unhas curtas antes que Harry conseguisse pará-lo.

Enxugando as lágrimas, Harry abraçou Draco, apertando-o forte contra o peito. Draco relaxou no abraço, talvez voltando à personalidade irreconhecivelmente dócil que quase sempre sustentava.

– Porque você está me abraçando? – Draco perguntou, sua voz arrastada soando muito pequena.

– Porque eu estou triste. Pode me abraçar também?

Ele não tinha entendido o que estava acontecendo, mas colocou os braços em torno daquele rapaz moreno. E tentou consolá-lo.

– Pronto, pronto. – sussurrou – Passou, já. Está tudo bem, agora.

Harry riu num soluço amargurado, e ousou dar um rápido beijo nos lábios manchados de tinta azul. Os olhos de Draco se encheram de surpresa.

– Desculpe... – murmurou Harry, se desvencilhando do abraço. – Vem. Vou preparar um banho pra você, tudo bem?

O olhar de Draco, por um segundo, pareceu encarar Harry como costumava encarar pseudo-servos como Crabbe ou Goyle.

– Sim, sim. Faça isso. Não esqueça do sabonete líquido de amêndoa...

Harry suspirou, imaginando o quão pouco educado seria dizer que aquilo era arrogância demais pra alguém com pinturas azuis no rosto. Resolveu deixar pra lá.

-

Depois do banho, que só aceitava tomar sozinho, Draco se sentou ainda nu na beirada da banheira, e ali ficaria por horas se Harry não tivesse ido buscá-lo.

Harry o embrulhou no roupão, enxugou seus cabelos com a toalha, usou magia para limpar os resquícios de tinta e curar suas pequenas feridas auto-infligidas, o vestiu com o pijama, ministrou a poção para dormir. Draco estava dócil e calado, preso em seu mundo que não era mais dividido com Harry.

"Interne-o no St. Mungus, vai ser melhor para os dois". "Você precisa voltar para seu emprego, sua vida, encontrar um novo amor". Harry ouvia coisas assim todos os dias, de Mione e Ron, e Neville, e até mesmo de Ginny, e de Narcissa Malfoy. Sempre dizia que não faria isso, mas, se seu grande amor continuava se machucando, talvez essa fosse a hora de escutar esse conselho.

– Draco... – chamou, mas o louro não respondeu, se sentando quieto na cama, aparentemente não se reconhecendo no nome. Harry se sentou ao lado, segurando a mão de Draco, que finalmente o olhou. Mas com os olhos embaciados, sem realmente parecer vê-lo. – Acho que não estou conseguindo cuidar bem de você. Eu não estou conseguindo... então... eu acho que você vai precisar mudar de casa. Ir para um lugar em que você não vai poder se machucar, e vão poder proteger você. De si mesmo.

Os olhos cinzas não deram sinal algum de entendimento. Draco se deitou, entrando debaixo das cobertas. Não soltou a mão de Harry, e pareceu adormecer, indefeso.

Harry tentou soltar a mão, mas Draco a apertou mais forte.

– Shh... ne me quitte pas. – Draco murmurou, sonolento. _'Não me deixe"._

Os olhos de Harry se encheram de lágrimas novamente. Francês.

Talvez Draco se lembrasse dele, às vezes. Talvez, às vezes, se lembrasse de tudo. Ou talvez não, porque Harry se esforçava para não se importar com isso, e viver apenas cada momento. Como Draco vivia, agora.

Não havia nada além do amor que Harry sentia, mas talvez isso pudesse continuar sendo o bastante. Magias, poções, enfermeiros – porque o St. Mungus não diminuiria aquela dor. De todas as coisas, apenas ela seria eterna.

– Je ne vous quitte pas. – _"Eu não vou deixar você"_.


End file.
